Trying Something New
by AnnabethChase20
Summary: Solangelo SMUT. Will tries something new with Nico on his birthday.


Tomorrow was going to be a big day. It's going to be Nico's 18th birthday. I have some big plans. He won't see it coming. You can't just leave this important milestone unnoticed, now can you? I'm nervous though. What if he doesn't enjoy it? I guess we'll find out. I'll need to warm him up tonight though. I should actually go now, so I can save a seat for him at the campfire.

I sat down in the back area of the campfire- Nico's favorite spot. It was close to the shadows for a quick escape if needed, and it's dark enough so that people can't really see him. That would also be perfect for tonight. About 5 minutes after I sat down, Nico came and sat beside me. I could barely contain my smile. Nico looked over at me and tilted his head. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong, why?" Nico raised an eyebrow and said "You look weird. Like, you really need to use the bathroom or something." I laughed a little and said "No. I'm fine." I put my arm around him and we listened to the sing along together. I would usually sing with everyone, but Nico hated singing, and I still needed to talk to him.

A few songs in, I took my arm off of Nico's shoulders and set it in between us. He looked over at me for a split second but then turned back around and listened some more. I slowly moved my arm closer to Nico and eventually put my hand on his upper thigh. I looked up and grinned as I saw Nico blush and purse his lips. I slowly moved my hand upwards until it was almost on top of his groin. I could see he had a growing erection and grinned to myself. I pulled my hand up for a second and set it down firmly on top of Nico's erection. He let out a small yelp that no one seemed to notice since it was mid-song. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Let's go to your cabin after this." and nipped his ear. When I pulled back, I saw that Nico's blush was stronger than before. I smiled and looked back at the fire, my hand still on his groin.

About 15 songs later, people started leaving. I didn't want to be the first one up so I just waited for everyone else to go. I glared at Nico and stood up then Nico stood up too. We walked backwards until we were out of site and went to his cabin. As soon as the door closed behind us, I had Nico pinned against the wall. He had his legs wrapped around my waist and was holding on to my neck. I bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly, I took that as an opportunity to slip my tongue in. Our tongues danced together as we both started stripping each other. I started tugging at Nico's shirt and he slipped it over his head. I then began fumbling with his pants. Damn those skinny jeans. I finally got them off and Nico began taking my clothes off. Soon all of our clothes were on the ground around us. I started moving towards Nico's bed laid him down on it, hovering above him. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment until Nico brought his head up and brought me into a deep kiss. He reached his hand into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. I looked him in the eye and grinned. Then I leaned down and kissed him before snatching the items from his hand. I slicked up three fingers and crouched down next to Nico's entrance. I poked at his entrance before I started moving inwards. Nico quietly moaned before I started thrusting it in and out. Soon I added another digit and brought that one in with force. Nico's hips bucked upwards as he yelped. While he was doing that, I kept thrusting in and out. I finally added the last finger I was going to and started moving all three digits in and out of the entrance. I eventually stopped and moved my fingers around inside Nico to try and find his prostate. I just couldn't seem to find it. Finally, I hit a spot where Nico put a pillow over his mouth and moaned loudly while bucking his hips. I grinned to myself and picked up the condom wrapper. I tore the packaging open with my teeth and slowly rolled it on my rock-hard erection. After that was done, I looked at Nico and he stared at me with his lips slightly parted. I moved my fingers in a circular motion to try and get him to flip over, but he didn't understand. I narrowed my eyes a little and said "Hands and knees." Nico finally understood and did as he was told. I put some lube over my penis and pushed the tip directly in front of his entrance. I slowly started pushing in, after I got the first couple of inches in, I rammed into him. He yelped loudly and I started thrusting away. Nico soon relaxed around me. He became a moaning mess beneath me. I changed positions so I could hitting his g spot every time and started thrusting relentlessly. Nico's eyes rolled into the back of his head and bit his lip. Nico's eyes flew wide open and he started saying "Will, I'm gonna co-" He was cut off by his own orgasm and I fucked him through it. I felt ready to come and pulled out of him. I grabbed Nico by the sides and flipped him over and began stroking my cock. After 5 strokes I came all over Nico's body and collapsed on top of him. After a few minutes of panting Nico said "That was, different." I looked down at him and said "Is that a good or a bad different?" He looked up and said "Amazing. We should do that more. I mean, I've never seen you so. I don't know how to put it. Determined? Demanding? Whatever it was, it was great." I kissed him on the forehead. I'm still worried about tomorrow, but I hope he loves it as much as he did tonight. Him and I both fell asleep, cum-covered and naked.


End file.
